One Text
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: One text can either make or break a relationship.  One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here is one-shot that I have been thinking about doing. I hope you like it. It's something different. I actually have Troy and Sharpay dating and I never had that happen before…lol…so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Summary: One text can either make or break a relationship.**

**One Text**

Sharpay looked at her fiancé, "Troy, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded looking at her placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm great."

Sharpay nodded her head with a smile, "So have you seen or talk to Gabriella lately?"

Troy shook his head, "She's been busy with her family and stuff."

"I know how hard it is for you to not be with her when she needs you," she gave him a smile, "she is your best friend after all."

"Yeah," he nodded and gave Sharpay a smile, "it still amazes me how you can be so cool that Gabriella is my best friend."

Sharpay placed a hand on Troy's cheek, "I'm not like one of those girls who is totally obsessed with you and I like Gabriella. Plus I told you from the start that even though she's cute and could have possibly taken away from me. I wouldn't get in the way of your friendship since you have been so close for so long."

Troy then nodded his head with a small smile, "That's why I love you."

Sharpay smiled before leaning in to close the gap closing her eyes as she felt Troy's lips on hers. Troy was kissing her back but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to know where Gabriella was. He knew she needed time but a week? Something was wrong and he wanted to know what but he knew that she needed time and he was going to give it to her, no matter how long he had to wait as long as she was going to be at his wedding which was only one week away.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Taylor looked at Gabriella who was holding her phone, "When are you going to tell him?"

"I can't," Gabriella looked at her girl best friend, "he's getting married next week."

Taylor sighed, "But do you really want him to?"

She sighed, "I don't want to ruin what he has with Sharpay. He's happy with her, he loves her, and she's a nice person. Better than all of his ex-girlfriends. I wouldn't want to hurt her too. Troy and I have known each other forever, it would ruin what we have."

"Or it will make things better," Gabriella looked at her as Taylor picked up her phone from her lap giving it to her, "You need to tell him. He has the right to know and you have been avoiding him for a week, as well as not being yourself since you found out a few months ago. Tell him, Gabby. You will feel so much better."

Gabriella looked at the phone and sighed as she took it, opened it, found Troy's number, pressed new text and started typing. Taylor smiled as she wanted her friend finally doing what was best for her. She's been hiding this for too long. Gabriella sighed before pressing sent.

She looked at her, "It's done."

"And how do you feel?"

"Relieved," Gabriella nodded, "but nervous. I can't believe I just told him."

Taylor saw Gabriella's face before placing her arm around her, "Everything will be ok."

Gabriella nodded sighing before placing her head on Taylor's shoulder. She couldn't believe what she just did. What will Troy say? Will Troy say anything? How will Sharpay react? What will happen at the wedding? Will there be a wedding? If there is, how will she be able to be the maid of honor acting like she never sent that text? All of these questions were going through her mind and she didn't know the answers to them and it's killing her. How could she be so stupid?

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy couldn't believe the text he received just a few days before. He was so confused. His wedding was in just a couple days. Why has Gabriella kept this from him? He could have done something. How is he supposed to tell Sharpay? Troy didn't know what to do anymore. He needed to speak to Gabriella and fast so that's why he was knocking on the front door of her apartment she shared with Taylor.

The door opened and a wide eyed Taylor stood at the door, "Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Gabriella," he gave her a look, "She's here right?'

"Um," she sighed nodding as she moved to the side, "come in."

Troy gave her a smile before walking and then turned around to face Taylor as she closed the door and looked at him, "So how are you and Chad?"

"We're good," she gave him a small smile, "but you're not here to see how my relationship with your guy best friend is. She's in her room."

"Thanks Taylor," he nodded before turning around walking towards the one room he knew very well before knocking on the door waiting for it to open and once it did, he looked at the girl standing there, "We need to talk."

Gabriella nodded before moving to the side allowing him inside her room. Before she closed the door, she saw Taylor's small reassurance smile and she nodded to her as she closed the door. Gabriella turned around to see Troy sitting on her bed with a blank expression on his face. She sighed knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe this Gabriella," he shook his head, "I thought you were just messing around when you sent that text to me the other day."

Gabriella sighed looking at him with tears at her eyes, "Why would I joke about this Troy? Have I ever joked about something this serious?"

"No you wouldn't," he sighed before running his hand through his hair, "but Brie, I'm getting married in two days, this can't be happening."

"Well you should've thought of that three months ago."

Troy shook his head, "But what about the other thing in the text? Was that the truth as well?"

"Yes," she looked away from him with tears in her eyes but then looks back at him, "but you're getting married. I think once the wedding is over, we should never see each other again. It's already been so hard seeing you with her knowing everything I wrote to you, I can't keep going like this. I think it would be the best."

"What?" Troy looked at her shocked, "Brie, we have been friends since kindergarten. Are you really going to throw our whole friendship away just because of this? We can't get through this. We always were able to get through anything."

"Nothing like this Troy," she got up from the bed walking over to her bedroom door before opening it, "I think you should leave. It would be best if we don't see each other until the wedding and then cut contact afterwards."

"I can't do that," he stood up standing in front of her moving a strand of hair away from her face, "You're my best friend and we're in this together. I wouldn't be able to live with myself to let you go through that alone and to know that we're not speaking anymore. It would hurt Brie, it would hurt so much."

"It would be the best Troy," Gabriella shook her head, "you're happy with Sharpay, Troy. I don't want to ruin this. You're getting married. You're going to have a life with Sharpay. I like Sharpay, I don't want to hurt her. I'm sorry Troy."

Troy shook his head again, "She'll know something is wrong if we stop keeping contact with each other."

"Well then you can make something up," she looked in his eyes, "you're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

Troy saw that she wasn't going to let this go so he sighed nodding before kissing her forehead, "I'll do what you want but I won't be happy with this."

"I know," she sighed with tears in her eyes, "I'll see you on Saturday for your big day."

Troy nodded before removing his hand from Gabriella's face and walking out of her room. Taylor stood up watching him walking and he gave her a small smile before leaving the apartment. She then turned to see Gabriella standing at her doorway with tears falling down her cheeks. Taylor knew what happened so she walked over to her pulling Gabriella in for a hug. Saturday was going to be a long day for everyone.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey Gabriella," Sharpay gave her maid of honor a smile, "How have you been?"

Gabriella gave her a fake smile, "Pretty good, I guess. You ready for your big day today?"

"Oh yes," she smiled widely, "I can't believe Troy and I are finally getting married after three years of dating. I can't wait until my name will be Sharpay Bolton. Ok, I'm just rambling."

"It's ok," Gabriella nodded feeling tightness in her stomach, "It's your big day. You can ramble all you want."

Taylor looked at Gabriella knowing that she was trying her hardest to be happy. Gabriella looked at Taylor with a small smile with tears in her eyes. Taylor sighed giving her a comforting smile secretly telling her that everything was going to be ok and the day will be over with soon.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Chad patted the back of Troy as he put his tux on, "How are you feeling man?"

Troy sighed turning from the mirror to look at Chad, "You know, don't you?"

"Taylor told me," he nodded, "what are you going to do?"

Troy sighed again sitting down on the couch that was in the room, "Gabriella never wants to see me again after today. Dude, I don't think I can do that. I mean, she's my best friend and has been since kindergarten," he looked at Chad, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Chad sighed before sitting down setting down next to Troy on the couch, "You have to answer that for yourself man. Is Sharpay the one? Do you really want to marry Sharpay Evans knowing what is going on with Gabriella right now? Troy, you have to make this decision before you do something that you might regret later on."

"But how?" He looked at Chad, "How can I make this decision? I have been with Sharpay for three years. I have known Gabriella since kindergarten and our whole relationship just changed. How can I really truly know that I won't make a decision that I won't regret?"

"Let me ask you this," Troy nodded, "Do you feel the same way as Gabriella said she felt about you in the text she sent?"

He sighed placing his hand through his hair, "I think I am dude. I mean, I know I had this feeling before I met Sharpay and thought they went away but after she sent that text and after what happened three months ago with her, I guess it just didn't all go away."

"Then you will know," Chad gave him a smile, "when you go in that church and see both girls walk down that aisle, you will know which one you want as your bride. I know it sounds simple but it won't be if you change your mind about everything."

Troy nodded holding his hand out for Chad to shake it which he did, "I'm going to try that. Thanks man for your help."

"Hey, what are best men for?" He chuckled which caused Troy to shake his head chuckling as well.

Troy stood up from the couch and went back over to the mirror doing his tie. Chad watched him before taking out his phone texting his girlfriend. _I think we're going to be experiencing a wedding rollercoaster. Get ready to hold onto your hats. Love you babe._ Chad smiled before placing his phone back into his pocket.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella looked at Taylor whispering in her ear, "I'm gone after this."

"Wait what?" Taylor looked at her shocked, "You're not going to the reception."

"I can't Taylor," she shook her head as the music started playing, "We'll talk after the wedding."

Taylor's eyes widened a little as she watched Gabriella start walking down the aisle. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her best friend was breaking and was not going to the reception of her best friend's wedding. She hoped that Troy was going to make the right decision. He had to. Don't get her wrong, she liked Sharpay but she wasn't for Troy, Gabriella was for Troy and everything that Gabriella was going through, he needed, no scratch that, he has to be there for her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy looked up as he heard the music playing and saw Gabriella walking down the aisle. He smiled softly seeing how beautiful she looked but then he looked in her eyes seeing the tears in them. His heart was breaking at the scene. He hated seeing Gabriella crying especially when it's because of him. Troy watched Gabriella stand to the side as he saw Taylor walking after her and went behind her giving him a look. Then everyone stood up as Sharpay entered the church. Troy looked forward to see his fiancée, bride, wife-to-be walking down the aisle in her white dress. He looked at Chad who just nodded to him before he looked at Gabriella, then looked at Sharpay again with two things running through his mind. _Sharpay Bolton. Gabriella Bolton. Sharpay Bolton. Gabriella Anne Montez-Bolton. _He looked at Gabriella who had her hand on her stomach and she looked down at it. _I can't do this. _

Sharpay smiled as she stood next to Troy looking at the preacher, "Who hands this woman over to this man?"

"I do," Mr. Evans smiled before letting go of Sharpay's hand sitting down next to his wife.

Troy took Sharpay's hand but then the preacher told them to face each other, a few minutes later for them to do their vows. As Sharpay was saying her vows, Troy's eyes were focused on the person behind her with her hand still on her stomach. He shook his head before looking at Sharpay. He then felt Chad's hand on his back secretly telling him to stop this before it's too late.

"Sharpay," he stopped her from going on with her vows and she looked at him confused before he took a deep breath, "Shar, I don't think I can do this."

"What why?" Sharpay was then getting tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Troy looked at Gabriella whose eyes were widened before he looked at Sharpay, "I think I'm in love with someone else. Sharpay, I love you, I do but lately it's been hard for me especially since I got a text a week ago. I have done something a few months ago that I'm not proud of but I can't let it go because now something happened afterwards. Sharpay, I'm sorry but I love Gabriella."

"What?" Sharpay stood there shocked before turning to see Gabriella's tearful eyes and saw that she was hurting before looking at Troy, "What was in the text?"

Troy sighed before looking at Gabriella who shook her head knowing that he wanted her to tell him but he nodded his head before looking at Sharpay before taking out his phone going back to the text that he hasn't ever thought about deleting, "It reads…"

_Troy, I know this text might be a shock to you especially since I have been avoiding you for the past week but I have to tell you even though I know it will probably ruin our friendship but you would have found out sooner or later and then things would've been worst so here it is: Troy Bolton, I have been in love with you since junior high. I never told you because I thought it wouldn't ruin our friendship. It hurt me seeing you with other girls over the years but when you told me that you were getting married, it really hurt me. Then a few months ago, you and I did something foolish and slept together, of course we were drunk but when I woke up in your arms, it felt right but then you had to go back to Sharpay and told me that it was a mistake. That stung me the most but I had to try and I was willing to try to forget about it and I was doing so well until one day I realized that I missed my period and started feeling sick every morning. Taylor told me to get a pregnancy test so I did and of course it was positive. I didn't want it to be but it sort of made me happy because I knew that I had a part of you in me but then it made it harder for me to forget about what happened between us. Troy, the baby is yours. You were my first and only so it's of course it is yours. This is why I haven't talked to you for the past week because I was trying to not ruin your wedding but Taylor talked me into it. I love you Troy and nothing is going to change this but you're getting married and I just have to remember that. But that's it. Wow, this is a very long text but I guess I didn't realize how much I had to tell you. Bye Troy._

Troy closed his phone after reading the text before looking out at everyone who had some angry faces, tears falling down their cheeks, and just some shocked face but then he looked at Sharpay who had a blank expression which worried him, "Shar?"

"I guess when they say one text can either break or make a relationship, the never thought that it could do both," she giggled lightly before walking over to Gabriella taking her hand bringing her over to Troy and places their hands together which caused them both to look at her, "you too belong together. I know, I should be mad at the fact that you cheated on me but to know that it was with Gabriella, it's not that bad. I guess it's because I always knew that there was something between you two, you just had to realize it. So now the baby that's growing inside Gabriella can have both parents and not just one. Go ahead, be together. You have my blessing."

Troy looked at her shocked, "You're amazing."

"I know," Sharpay giggled before looking at Gabriella, "stop looking so scared, I'm ok. We'll all still be friends. To be honest, I wasn't really that excited about the wedding meaning I don't think I was totally in love anymore especially after I saw the way he looked at you. I had this feeling that something was going on when Troy came home looking upset after talking to you. So stop being worried about me and be happy. Please?"

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled slightly before looking at Troy who had a smile on his face, "I guess I'm not going to have to cut contact with you after all."

Troy chuckled slightly, "I won't allow you too."

She smiled as he placed his hands on her waist, "You love me?"

"Yes I love you," he nodded before leaning down to attach their lips together which caused applause throughout the church even Sharpay's side was applauding.

Troy pulled away leaving his forehead on hers, "One text."

"Can either make or break a relationship," Gabriella nodded before feeling his lips again before he pulled away again, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella," he smiled before placing his hand on her stomach, "and I love our baby."

**Ok I so hated the ending. Honestly, I had no idea how I was going to end this one-shot but there it is. So what did you think? I was trying hard not to give anything away about what was written in the text until the end. This is my longest one-shot so far on here. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you!**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	3. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
